The Boy Who Destroyed the World
by SlytherinRoyalty
Summary: Explore Draco's thoughts on his broken childhood and his mother's death. Watch as his desperate thoughts become reality and a mudblood just isn't one anymore. ONE-SHOT - somewhat dakr. R&R Please!


_A/N - Okay folks or anyone reading this. This is my first one-shot fic. I hope you like! I based it on the song "The Boy Who Destroyed the World," by AFI. Well I loosely based it on that song you could say. I was reading the lyrics when I came up with the idea. I rated it 'R' just because it has some dark scenes in it and I just wanted to be sure. Go ahead and flame me if you think I took the song the wrong way, it will be appreciated. Here's the song and on with the fic!_  
  
**The Boy Who Destroyed the World"  
  
Once there was boy who had vibrant glow, but as it goes, someone took it from him.**

**One day through the rain I heard him meekly moan, he said**

** "Will you wrap your arms around me as I'm falling?"  
  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.  
  
They said it hurt their eyes but he would never know that they were filled with  
  
regret as their own dissipated.  
  
He said, "I now feel more desperately alone, even though they wrapped their  
  
arms around me as I'd fallen."  
  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.  
  
Remember when Remember when Remember when we were all so beautiful? Never  
  
Again Never Again But since then we've lost our glow.  
  
They said it hurt their eyes, but he would never know that they were claiming  
  
regret as their own...  
  
their own dissipated.  
**  
"The Boy Who Destroyed the World"

Draco Lucius Malfoy, was born into the world on a cold, dreary December night, just as his father, Lucius, had planned. A small bundle of blankets, wrapped up just waiting for loving parents to play with him and coo at him just like every baby brought into this universe expected. But fate, would play its part and happiness would be far from little Draco's grasp.

Lucius Malfoy would never be considered for the 'Perfect Father Award." Truth be told, he was anything but a father. A father was someone who loved and cared for their young ones. Lucius beat and berated his son for any little thing he did. If there was too much sunlight in his room, Draco's curtains would be closed by a house elf (After all, Lucius was too high and mighty to do such a menial task) and Draco would get whipped until Lucius was certain he had learned his lesson. From Lucius' point of view, Draco would never be good enough for the family. There was something about him that Lucius saw from the first day he came out of Narcissa's womb. Something good, something no Malfoy should harbor within his soul. Since then, Lucius made it his goal to beat it out of him. That's exactly what he would do until his dying day.

Narcissa Malfoy, wept tears of sorrow and pain when Draco came out of the comfort of her womb and into the cruel world. It wasn't the pain of the birth that made her cry, but the pain of knowing exactly what would happen to the boy once he became acquainted with his father. As a result, she became cold and distant. The less she showed love for her son, the more respect Lucius held for her. It became the rule of the household. Show no love and you'll show no weakness. Day after day, she watched in agony as her son was forced into being a clone of Lucius. She knew that it was all over, Draco would give into his father's demands no questions asked; he didn't know any better.  
  
Draco's first journey to Hogwarts was filled with excitement and anticipation. His father's orders had been clear and Draco was more than willing to oblige to them. The chance to befriend Harry Potter was there, but when his attempt at friendship was turned down, the excitement and anticipation turned into vengeance and hate. Draco made it his duty and right to make Harry Potter miserable for the rest of his life, just like Draco would be. It wasn't exactly clear to him why his father wanted him to befriend Harry Potter so badly, but as the years passed understanding took over the place of confusion. If Draco would have befriended 'The Boy Who Lived,' it would be used to help Voldemort.  
  
Every year up until Draco's sixth year, he came home to a rather horrendous beating and whipping. Unlike Draco's childhood, he wasn't just whipped now. The Cruciatus Curse had been place on him several times and all resulting in the same thing, Draco coughing up blood all over his bedroom floor as Lucius watched with a look of delight plastered across his face. Malfoy's were known to show no emotion, but when the right situation passed by, they couldn't help but show glee at another person's misfortunes. Hell, as much as he wouldn't admit, Draco was known to crack a smile or two when Harry hurt himself one way or another. Simply known to everyone, Malfoy's just weren't good people.  
  
When Draco came home after his sixth year at Hogwarts, the Malfoy home was as dark and dreary as always but a scent was littered throughout the air and it made its way to the expecting boy's nostrils. Slowly and cautiously, he made his way up the elegant, winding stairs towards his parent's room where the door stood slightly ajar. Draco gulped in fear and opened the door just a little more. Looking down at the floor he saw a trail of blood that he failed to noticed before. Then his attention was lifted to the wall where he was disgusted to see bloody hand prints washed across it. With trepidation in his steps, he finally walked into the room, careful not to step in any small pockets of blood.  
  
The scene that lay before him was unexpected and unwanted to say the least. Though Narcissa always treated him in a detached sort of way, he never wished to see his birthmother lying strewn across the floor, in her own pool of blood dead. He choked back the sobs and couldn't take his eyes off of his mother's corpse. How could Lucius do this? This woman was supposed to be his wife and he killed her. After a couple of minutes, the bathroom door swung forward and Lucius walked out in his bathrobe, nodding his head towards Draco in a regal sort of manner before striding past him and out of the room as calmly as ever.  
  
Unlike his peers, Draco didn't for a minute think that he would ever be brought down to Lucius' level, but after the summer without his welcome home beating and seeing his mother dead, thing's started to change inside of him. When Lucius wasn't home because he was off to Death Eater meetings, Draco would sit at his window in silence watching all the life down in his front yard with no emotions in his heart. He became a robot, obeying his father's actions without a care in the world. After all, he had no one to please now. With his mother dead, he might as well just throw the little control he had away; nothing was worth it anymore.  
  
After a summer of conformity, he returned for his last year at Hogwarts with cuts and scars on his back from not making Head Boy and nothing within his heart. Despite the thoughts of his peers, he did love at one point even though he never showed it. He always knew his mother had her reasons for being detached with him and he respected that. Deep down, he knew that she wanted to save him from the man they lived with, but if they ever tried to go against his reign of terror they would be killed within an instant. Family was not something a Malfoy as himself particularly cared for. All he wanted was an heir as evil as him so he could take his place in the 'family business.' At least, that's what Lucius called being a Death Eater. It was a source of pride for Lucius, Lord Voldemort's right hand man is what he called himself, but Draco knew him for what he was, a scared man who followed someone else's commands instead of their own. At a young age, Draco vowed never to willingly conform to Voldemort's ways, even if that meant joining him but acting as a spy. Yet in reality, he knew that wouldn't work, the Potter loving asses would never take the muggleborn hating Malfoy in with open arms.  
  
Draco took the horseless carriage his last time and gazed up at the castle with no glint or hatred in his eyes. Crabbe and Goyle, his two bodyguards hired by his father, sat on both sides of him and grunted ceremoniously upon seeing the place they learned from their parent's to despise. True, all Slytherins were brought up for only one reason, to serve their master. But no Slytherin had to grow up in a tyrannical household that you would think was run by Adolf Hitler himself.  
  
Despite all past experiences, Draco walked into the castle with a thick mask on. One that he vowed would never be broken, one that could very well save his life. If Dumbledore caught word of Draco's upbringing, he would undoubtedly call him to his office and try to talk to him in a friendly manner. Friends were not something Draco wanted or ever needed. With his pitiful bodyguards he could get along perfectly fine. He didn't need somebody he could spill his soul to, when quite truthfully, he wasn't too sure if anybody would really be up to the task. He was the most feared and revered Slytherin Prince, who in their right mind would want to hear his problems.  
  
The Welcoming Feast was as good as ever and he finally felt the feeling of warmth and happiness spread throughout a room that he hadn't felt since he left this school for vacation. The one feeling he had come to despise ever since he saw his mother that day. Warm and happy were of no use to him because everything in this world was cold and evil. Evil dominated a good portion of the world and there was nothing anyone could do to stop it. Unless, the Golden Boy killed Voldemort, it was highly likely that the whole world would succumb to the greater power or evil and trickery. Masses would become slaves and millions of people would suffer through their lives and deaths.  
  
Although, one would think with his outer hatred for all things, that Draco hated this school as well. Lucius hated this school, not Draco. He often found that he longed for the comfort of being back here and was well aware that he would not know what to do with himself once he left. What he was to become, was not a warm and welcoming thing for him or anybody else.  
  
As the days crept by, Potter and Weasley mocked him to no end, while Granger put her head down, blocking the scene from her sight. All Draco would do back was shake his head and walk away. Even though, while doing so brought great pain to his pride, he would not give them the satisfaction of seeing him lose control and break. More and more Draco became a closed book and the more he ignored people, the more they started to ignore him. Slowly the taunting and name calling seized from the two idiots and that is when all hell broke loose inside of Draco.  
  
You see, with no one to talk to, the mind tends to overload until you're on the brink of insanity. Even though, Draco never really had did tell anybody his problems, he could always take them out on people through hateful words and nasty remarks. But once, he started closing his mouth because he felt as if he had nothing, was when he started to slowly sink to rock bottom. Many people believe that once you hit rock bottom, the only place to go then on is up. It's used to make people spring into action; it's a source of hope and motivation for them. When Draco hit, he knew that he wasn't going to go up from there. This was the cold hard place he would undoubtedly spend the rest of his days in. Happiness never really did come to him, but he would daydream of a time when he could be happy and wonder just how it felt.  
  
Day after day he would watch the Trio and feel anger boiling in his stomach. They were so complete together, so happy and so fucking carefree. They would never live a day in his shoes without breaking down. That's why he hated them so much; they were perfection. After a month of silently staring at the three, the virgin Granger met his eyes with an unbreakable stare. Draco knew that she saw right through his little façade, but still kept staring, daring her to break it. Her eyes held question, understanding, and wonder instead of their normal cold and bitter resentment he had grown accustomed to. Silently he cursed himself, he wanted normal when it was so far from his grasp.  
  
When she finally averted her eyes so she could meet Potter's, he felt two more pairs of eyes come across his face. But these, were not questioning stare, they were angry stares. Potter and Weasley had taken noticed to Draco and Hermione's little staring contest and decided to try to figure out what was going on. He could only imagine that they were asking her if they had a thing together since the stare did not involve glares and bitter eyes. Draco laughed manically causing the other Slytherins to stare at the sudden outburst but quickly shrug it off as a the first sign of insanity.  
  
He found it hilariously funny that they would think that he would actually go out with Granger. Deep down, he knew that had things been different, they probably could have been good friends. As much as she would never admit it, they did have certain things in common such as, they were both stubborn, full of pride, and the love of schoolwork. Draco dropped the word 'mudblood' out of his vocabulary this year since it just didn't matter to him anymore what and who people were. Nothing mattered and no one seemed to care about him in the least.  
  
Weeks crept into months and the December air hit Hogwarts with a blast. December 13 rolled around and Draco lay motionless in bed, cursing the white light that filtered the room. Darkness would be much more comforting on such a day to him. The day, he wished that he wasn't brought into this earth. Things might have turned out a little differently if he wasn't here for everyone because he wasn't a major impact in anybody's life unless you consider making people miserable every day a major thing. The day passed by as slow as ever but when classes were officially over, he bolted out of the classroom wanting nothing more than the confines of his bed.  
  
He could feel them all, staring at him, questioning his pain, taunting his memories. The hatred and derision filled the air. They did not care who he was or who his father was this time around. It was either that they found his weakness or that he just didn't care about them anymore. Whichever one was the true statement, no Hogwarts student knew or cared to investigate further.  
  
Once Draco finally flung himself onto his bed in a rather childish manner, he heard a soft 'click click' on his window and knew his father had sent him some mail. Angrily he flung the window open. A burst of cold air and a fluffy owl hit him square in the face. Cursing and muttering, he rubbed his face and picked up the parcel on the bed as the owl bit him roughly and flew out.  
  
Cautiously, he picked the letter off the package and opened it.  
  
'Dear Draco,  
Happy Birthday and congratulations on making it this far without cracking! You're Initiation is set for New Year's Eve. You will report to the Manor for Christmas Holidays. Don't let me down boy  
Sincerely,  
Lucius Malfoy  
  
Narrowing his eyes, he could feel the fire tingle in his body from his head to his toes. The package lay only two feet away, as he wanted nothing more than to savagely open it and tear it to shreds if possible. His hands made their way over the package and opened it slowly. A velvet box lay inside the wrappings and his fingers made their way to the latch at the corner and opened the black box to find a glistening silver dagger inside with a note atop it saying, 'Put it to good use.'  
  
Cursing, he closed the box as a brilliant idea formed in his mind. It was as if his father knew this was going to happen. What he would do with this dagger would make 'daddy' very proud and happy! It was probably what he wanted all along. After several attempts of trying to move his face into a grin, he gave up and let it sag into a frown again while he hastily opened the box and put the dagger into the pocket of his robes.  
  
Dinner passed by as usual and instead of sitting there in silence, he joined the lively conversation of the Slytherin table because for once, he was truly happy about everything. Everything that happened presented him the golden opportunity that he was more than eager to take. Even though he hated to admit it, he felt a pang of guilt as Granger watched his change of behaviors very closely as if expecting this all from him. It was as if she knew what was going to happen. If she knew, all his plans would be ruined.  
  
When dinner was over and nightfall spread itself like a protective blanket upon the castle, he left the Slytherin common room in a hurry and sped for a place he knew he would most definitely be found in during the morning hours. He would finally felt satisfied; people would feel their regret over this. He longed for them to finally notice his pain and suffering, if he died, they would suffer too.  
  
Slipping the dagger out of his cloak he saw the small flecks of light bounce off of it and create a pattern upon the wall. His blood would probably make an interesting pattern on the floor, he thought. Yes, he wished he could be there to see their faces. The Great Draco Malfoy, dead, all because of them and his family. They all killed his will and freedom to think with his own mind. They beauty of his plan could not be taken away as an insane grin formed on his face.  
  
He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the library door open, or see the person standing there with a look of horror on their face. Just because he was so caught up in himself all this time, he didn't realize the one person that could have saved him from his fatal end, the one person who despite everyone else was willing to try to understand him and care about him, the one person who was always right in front of his eyes but too brainwashed to see her.  
  
He lifted up the dagger and stared at the glittering beams of light and began a fast plunge to his chest, when two strong arms wrapped around his waist and threw him off balance. When he went spiraling into darkness, he was more than certain he had the dagger to thank rather than a night watcher of some sort.  
  
_(A/N) – Hope you like! Review please! If you review you have some options. Tell me whether it was good or bad, naturally. Tell me whether or not you want me to continue or keep it a one-shot. Also, tell me if you thought it made no sense whatsoever and I contradicted myself a lot.  
  
Now go click the review button and I'll get back to you with an Author's note on what I'm going to do. If I don't get enough reviews, then I definitely won't continue it. So make me happy and review, if you do, I'll give you a nicely baked chocolate chip cookie. Yum._

**Xx Slytherin Royalty**


End file.
